Immunity to asexual erythrocytic parasites in certain rodent malarias is dependent on cell mediated mechanisms that are dependent on CD4+ T cells and the spleen and are independent of antibody. Such immunity can be induced by Salmonella and malarial antigens. The present studies are designed to identify those proteins and T cell epitopes that will lead to protection. In addition, we are developing studies to test constructs in Salmonella and BCG that will lead to protection against Plasmodium falciparum in Aotus monkeys.